


Cot

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash just wants to rest, for heaven's sake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cot

Wash didn’t manage to fully kick off the last leg of his pants before falling face-first onto the shitty cot he pretended was a bed.  He was half-smothering himself with his own pillow but didn’t have energy to care. 

A knock at the door.

“Unless you here to give me food or a massage, go away.” Muffled by the pillow, the words came out as an indistinct groan, which he was grateful for when Carolina spoke.

“Wash, Kimball needs to see us.”  

With a real groan, Wash pushed himself up enough to look at his pillow and whispered “I swear I’m coming back for you,” then louder to Carolina, “I’m coming.”  He kicked his legs over the edge of the cot, got caught on the pant leg he’d been too tired to completely remove and hit the floor in a tangle of profanity.


End file.
